Big Mistakes and Little Faith
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt has had a very eventful life, not filled with good events, but nevertheless eventful. When the warblers decide it would be funny to initiate Kurt so he feels like part of the group things go horribly wrong. Rated M for Blaine swearing at the warblers ; In the end Klaine love wins! I promise! ONE SHOT.


**Big Mistakes and Little Faith**

It was not out of the ordinary for Kurt to distance himself when the Warbler's started getting informal. In their meetings they were always poised and formal, never joking around and always being serious. But when they weren't in meetings they were teenage boys, preppy private school teenage boys, but nonetheless boys. They joked around with each other spitting impromptu raps and sharing jokes.

But Kurt never participated in any of that. It was not as if the Warbler's hadn't tried to get him involved in their extra-curricular activities but he would always decline feigning he had lots of homework to do, or plans with his McKinley friends. The Warbler's were more of a family than a glee club. They were formal in the meetings because it is technically a school club and Dalton was very prestigious about the image of all things related to it, but the club was student run so they did have leeway.

Out of meeting though was a totally different story. Dalton being a boarding school had boarding houses. There were four to be exact, Empire house, Kennedy house, Trudeau house and last but not least the Warbler house. Up until 1969 the Warbler house had been named Lincoln house. All of the warblers lived in Lincoln house and one day the accidently set the house on fire. Suffice to say that after that incident the Dean of the school found out that it was better to situate all the warblers in a separate in a different house than the rest of the student body.

And Kurt, being a Warbler lived in the Warbler house, meaning that they were always together. This worked out nicely for most of the Warbler's who enjoyed each other's company but for people like Kurt it was a challenge. He liked to be alone and he always felt that the only person who actually likes him in the group was Blaine, and those feelings were purely platonic. Blaine was his best friend. And Kurt didn't know what he would do with Blaine.

But when he wasn't hanging out with Blaine he was in his room. Trying to become no existent and not a hassle for the other Warbler's than he already was.

The Warbler's on the other hand didn't know why Kurt was always so detached from them. In all honesty they thought he was really cool, he loved fashion and had the voice of an angel. Plus Blaine had been pining over him for months, and Blaine had only ever fallen for one other guy. And that had ended in a less than ideal way. So the Warbler's made it their mission to try and involve Kurt more in their plans.

One particular day Wes and David commonly known as Wevid came up with an ingenious idea. They sent a mass text to all of the Warbler's minus Kurt and Blaine, the plan involved Kurt and they knew that Blaine wouldn't approve of what they wanted to do claiming that Kurt's fragile and he has to be treated with care!

_Hello fellow Warblers! This is Wevid and we have finally come up with a plan to get Kurt involved in our activities more! Meet us in the courtyard in 15 minutes to commence operation: Kurt's initiation!_

_-__Wevid _

Once they sent the text they left the common room they had been playing video games in and headed for the courtyard to wait for the rest of the warblers to arrive. It was a cool autumn day and Wes shivered a little bit when they stepped outside, he had forgotten his blazer in favour of getting to the courtyard faster.

David, noticing his boyfriends discomfort shucked his jacket off his shoulders and wrapped it around Wes' shoulders. They shared a small giggle at the cliché-ness of the situation before sharing a small kiss and heading the rest of the way out to the courtyard hand in hand.

When they got there they weren't surprised that most of the Warbler's were already there. They had all been concerned about Kurt for a while now so the fact that their leaders Wes and David had finally come up with a plan was exciting. They had all gathered in the center of the Warbler's courtyard in a large herd of teenage boys, they were all sitting on the stone benches in front of the make-shift they had constructed there as a possible venue for their common impromptu performances.

They walked up to the stage still hand in hand and started chatting aimlessly with the first few people in the front row of benches while they waited for the stragglers (usually the freshman) to make their way over. After just a few short minutes everyone minus Kurt and Blaine who weren`t invited was present. Wes began;

"Hello fellow Warblers, so I am sure you are all anxious to know the plan that David and I have come up with to help Kurt fit in…"He said receiving nods of agreements; these boys truly did care about one another, Kurt being no exception.

"Why isn't Blaine here" asked a freshman.

"Blaine isn't present at this meeting today because I don't believe he would approve of our plan," Wes explained. The freshman, Richard, just nodded his acknowledgement. Wes carried on; "Anyway, simply put our plan to help Kurt settle in is: initiation!" he finished creating quite a rise from the boys.

"What kind of initiation?" asked Jeff warily. He wanted Kurt to be a part of their group as much as the next lad, but something about the way Kurt only looked like he felt truly safe when Blaine was at his side gave him some weird feelings, like there was something about Kurt that no one knew and would eventually blow up in their faces, for one reason or another.

"We haven't decided what that will be yet but we have an idea…wait for it guys… KIDNAPPING!" Most of the boy cheered in response to Wes' seemingly brilliant idea, but Jeff still wasn`t sure. And seeing Jeff so unsure made his boyfriend Nick unsure as well.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea Wes, I mean I want Kurt to be a better part of this group too, but kidnapping him seems a little extreme and we don`t even know his circumstances! What if he's been kidnapped before!" called Nick, he knew Jeff would never say anything like that too Wes but he and Jeff had been dating since they were 13, he knew when his best friend turned boyfriend needed something said. And it was his job to say it.

"It will be fine Nick! Kurt's never been kidnapped before, and besides this is not a mandatory Warbler's event so if you are too pusillanimous to join us then fine, you don`t have to come!" Wes declared, Jeff and Nick were surprised at the rude undertone in Wes' voice. Normally he was gentle and caring about each member, but today he wasn't.

"Fine, then Jeff and I are not a part of this cruel initiation," he snarled. He grabbed Jeff's hand and lead them out of the courtyard. Once they were back in the Warbler house they headed straight up to their shared dorm. Because the Warbler's had an entire house all to themselves, each student was offered their own room. But because everyone was such good friends they often paired up so they could have someone to hang out with all the time. Jeff was paired with Nick, Wes with David, Blaine with Kurt, Thad with Flint, James with Ethan, Luke with Nicholas, Cameron with Trent, Andrew with Richard and then James, Jesse and Ricardo all had separate rooms. Blaine had also had his own room before Kurt had transferred but quickly gave it up in order to be with his best friend pretty much 24/7.

Once Jeff and Nick were in their dorm room Jeff slammed Nick against the back of the door and attacked his lips with his own. It was hot and passionate, yet loving and wonderful. Even after the almost 5 years that they had been dating both still got chills every time they kissed or touched. It was magical, Nick loved way his fingers felt when they were running through and gripping on to Jeff`s platinum blonde hair, or how he could run his hand teasingly up Jeff`s sides and receive a beautiful yet sexy moan all at the same time.

Their lips danced together in a perfect rhythm, like they had so many times before. The other Warbler`s always joked about how their relationship would soon hit 'lesbian bed death' they would just laugh along because they know none of the others save for maybe Wes and David know what it felt like to love someone else as much as they loved each other. And love is what they had seeing as how they had been steadily dating since they were in seventh grade.

Nick's hands traced slow patterns into Jeff's blazer clad back. Scratching lightly at certain sensitive areas he had grown to know and love. Their lips continued to dance with each other, and soon their tongues decided to join the party too. They fought for dominance, Jeff trying hard to lead the kiss but surrendering in no time at all. Although he would never admit it out loud other than to Nick but he loved being dominated, how he could let go and let his body ride out all the feelings.

Jeff grabbed for Nick's tie pulling him deeper into their already impossibly deep kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff`s neck when Jeff pulled his tie, bringing them as close as possible. They kiss shortly died down, leaving both Nick and Jeff flushed and very oxygen-deprived.

"Wow," Nick breathe shakily, he was feeling a little light headed from their previous make out session. Not that he was complaining at all, kissing Jeff was one of his favourite things to do.

"Yeah, sorry about that I kind of attacked you there," he apologized. They were still leaning against the door, foreheads connected and arms wrapped securely around each other.

"Oh dear god, please don`t apologize for that! That was one hell of a kiss," they laughed quietly. Jeff turned their awkward half hug half holding thing into a warm loving hug.

"I actually meant thank you for sticking up for me back their when I was too afraid to stand up myself, I just don't like what they're doing to Kurt and I honestly think it's a bad idea," he whined slightly. He pulled out of the hug and lead Nick over to where their bed was. He laid down and pulled Nick down to, once Nick got into a comfortable position Jeff crawled into his arms. Resting his head over Nick's heart and intertwining their legs.

"I don't like what they're doing to Kurt either honey, but we can't really stop all of the Warbler's from doing something they want to do, so we'll just have to wait and hope that they don't mess too bad with Kurt," in all honestly Nick wasn't that worried about the imitation prank the Warbler's wanted to pull on Kurt. Sure, their pranks were in the past had elaborate and some even cruel, but the warblers were genuinely nice guys. And besides Kurt was a big boy and probably didn't want people he barely knew thinking he couldn't hold his own. But since it seemed to bother Jeff so much, he went along. He would do anything for Jeff, anything.

"I love you so much Nicky!" Jeff said sleepily. He crinkled his nose in a yawn and his fists came up to tiredly rub at his eyes. Jeff placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too Jeffy, now how about we take a quick nap?" he cooed, his boyfriend really was cute when he slept, there was no denying that.

"We can do that, goodnight beautiful," he finished. He heard Jeff's breath even out signaling he was asleep, Nick soon followed him.

_Meanwhile in the courtyard…_

"Well, now that Nick and Jeff left does anybody else want to go?" he asked. No one got up to leave but still no one said anything, so he took that as a good sign and continued on with his speech he had prepared. Sometimes he wondered if people only listened to him because he scared them or because he was just smart. He decided to go with the latter. David placed a comforting hand on the small of his back urging him to go forward.

"Okay, so does anyone else have any ideas on how we can kidnap Kurt?" he declared, multiple hands went up so he picked the first one he could see; "Warbler Trent what is your idea?" he asked clearly.

"Well how about we sneak into his room tonight and blind fold him and put a gag in his mouth so he can't wake Blaine up because if Blaine catches us we. are. done." He punctuated every word to get his point across; Blaine catching them would be scary. He received many nods of agreement, some agreeing with his plan and others agreeing with his statement about Blaine.

"Alright sounds good, what should we do once we've removed him from his room though?" David said.

"We could tie him to the flagpole and pelt him with water balloons, and we could rough him up a little. Make him think someone's actually kidnapped him!" said Jesse Martin, one of the newest Warbler's. Many people seemed to agree because most were nodding their heads or mumbling small acknowledgements.

"Okay, so we have a plan and now we need to execute it. I say we get it done tonight this way there is very little chance that word will get out and someone will tell Kurt or even worse Blaine," everyone shuddered.

"But we need rules and stuff first and we need to make a plan!" shouted Ricardo from the back of the small crowd

"Right okay, so first off the plan; tonight at midnight we'll sneak into Kurt and Blaine's dorm room, we'll blindfold Kurt so he doesn't know it's us, and we'll gag him so he can't scream and wake people up. I and David will do that, while you guys wait out here in the courtyard, by the flag pole. It's really well lit at night so we should have problem getting him here. Then once he's here we'll tie him to the flagpole with ropes, which should be really tight so he can't get free. And we'll rough him up a bit, maybe so pushing and or a few little slaps, just to get him worked up a little. Then we pelt him with water balloons and slushies!" Wes stated proudly, one of his many talents was coming up with plans on the spot.

"Genius!" exclaimed David, proceeding to kiss his boyfriend. Everyone in the Warblers knew of their relationship so they were free to act all couple-y when they were around.

"Okay everyone, you're free to now. But we need to meet in the courtyard tonight at 11:45 to go over the plan one more time. See you then!" he said before dragging David back to their room. It was going to be a great night, we'll get to have some fun with the prank and hopefully after that Kurt will feel like he's more of a part of our group! Wes thought.

PAGE BREAK

(12: 11 am)

Wes and David had successfully removed Kurt from his and Blaine's shared room. It hadn't been easy and they had almost blown it twice, once was Wes' fault for hitting his toes on Kurt's desk and swearing aloud and the other being David when he was trying to gag Kurt and had only gotten the gag on seconds before Kurt let out an ear piercing wale, which was muffled by the gag.

They were all now gathered around where Kurt was attached to the flagpole by ropes around his naked chest and ankles, as well as his wrists. It was autumn so it was quite chilly, and Kurt was only wearing his boxers. The warblers were all silent minus the noises coming from their shuffling feet or whenever someone would push or slap Kurt.

There we several marks across Kurt's porcelain skinned faces, stomach and legs from being slapped or pushed too hard. They would for sure bruise tomorrow. But none of the warbler noticed. After about 10 minutes of roughing him up they mutually decided it was time for some slushies and water balloons, simultaneously everyone grabbed a slushie and a water balloon. On the silent count of 3 everyone chucked a water balloon and slushie at Kurt. All of a sudden he was hit by 15 slushies and water balloons. The warblers snickered, muffled noises came from Kurt's mouth but nobody could make out his pleas of help or his sobs and his tears were hidden by the blindfold. Nobody knew he was going through hell.

"Yo mama so ugly she looks like she fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!" shot one of the warblers. That did it for Kurt, he completely broke down. Not only were these people torturing him but they getting at him emotionally, and the mom joke did it for him. He was done.

Suddenly a loud booming voice echoed across the field. All of the warblers shuddered when they realised it was Blaine running towards them. He reached them in record time and looked confused when he saw someone attached to the flagpole. He was unaware of any new members so he didn't think it would be an initiation but he wasn't quite sure. He had been so caught up in his new secret relationship with Kurt to pay much attention to anything that wasn't Kurt, so he pushed the scared looking boy from his thoughts and directed them, back to his question for the warblers; "have you seen Kurt?"

The warblers faces all paled and they all were either staring at Blaine or the boy tied to the flagpole, everyone was silent. Then it clicked in Blaine's brain and he was racing over to Kurt; his Kurt. The man he loved and yet only realized just a few days prior who was currently tied to a flagpole and being tortured by the people he thought were his friends.

He ran over to his boyfriend, they had decided to not tell the warblers and let them find out on their own. He untied the ropes around Kurt's ankles and then the ones around his hand, then he untied the gag and removed it from Kurt's mouth and last but not least the blindfold.

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine, his perfect sweet, only good thing in this world Blaine, he jumped into his arms and sobbed harder than he ever had in his entire life. And that was saying something with all the bullshit he had had to put up with in his life with his mom dying and his dad being sick on top of all the bullying and endless threats from none other than Karofsky. The one he thought was attacking him not minutes before. He didn't know for sure who it was that was hurting him but Blaine was there now and he would make it all better, he would fix him, he always did. But he wouldn't dare look up to see what was going on. He simply crawled into Blaine's lap and latched onto his body with no intentions of ever letting go. Blaine on the other hand had something to say to the morons who had hurt his beautiful Kurt.

"What the hell is wrong with you ignoramuses! What the FUCK did you just do to him!" he yelled, he was the angriest he had ever been in his entire life. His body shook with rage and the only thing stopping him from personally beating the living shit out of everyone present was the seemingly small boy wrapped up in his arms.

"Please, please, please, don't yell Blaine, please, please, please!" Kurt half begged half sobbed. Everything was so loud and scary and he was sure he was in the middle of a panic attack.

"God, I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry they did this to you but I'm here now and no one is ever going to touch you again I promise you I'm right here baby shh," Blaine cooed in a soft whisper. He gently put his finger under Kurt's chin and lifted it up so they were looking eye to eye. In that moment, they were both okay. All the anger and fear and worry and vindictiveness just melted away. It was just Kurt and just Blaine and they were both okay. Blaine connected their lips in a sweet, passionate kiss to convey all those feelings to Kurt, but he didn't need to because Kurt already felt the same way. He was scared shitless, and cold, miserable, sore and physically and emotionally scarred, but Blaine made it seem like everything would be okay. Maybe not right away, but he was a promise, a promise that things would get better.

Once they released each other's lips Kurt buried his head back into the crook of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine however was not ready for this discussion to be over. He wanted to yell and scream and make them pay for what they did to Kurt, but he couldn't because Kurt needed him more, and Kurt was the most important thing in his life. So he settled for tearing them a new one…quietly.

"What the hell was happening before I got here?" asked quietly by firmly. Any random person walking by would have been able to tell just how enraged, infuriated and livid Blaine was. It was actually starting to scare some of the younger members who didn't know Blaine quite as well.

"Blaine we didn't do anything wrong here, we were just initiating him like we do for everyone! We kidnapped him, blindfolded and gagged him, then we roughed him up a bit, told him a few Yo mama jokes and through some slushies and balloons at him, it was harmless. You're only upset because he's your boyfriend, thanks for telling us by the way" said Wes, trying to calm him down.

"NO WESLEY! I am not just saying this because he is my boyfriend, and for your information we didn't tell you because it is NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! And like I was saying, I'm not just saying this because we're dating. You don't even know the hell he's been through in his life! You don't know about the time he was kidnapped when he was a kid, or how that man treated him! You don't know about how this Neanderthal used to treat him, or how he stole his first time. You don't know about how his mother died when he was a child! You don't WESLEY! So please do enlighten me on how you guys were being harmless, because the way I see it you probably just caused him a panic attack because he thought you were that man who had already kidnapped him once, or that bully who threatened his life after brutally raping him! Someone please explain to me how after so much hell this poor guy has been through how the people who were supposed to be his _friends _just did that to him," Blaine half yelled half talked. He wanted to get up and yell in their faces because of how utterly stupid they had been, but he couldn't because he still had a lapful of Kurt. The sobbing boy who was in desperate needs of a nice hot shower and warmth someone to love him.

Most of the warblers were either full out sobbing or very close to that. They had no idea the hell that Kurt had been through before he came to Dalton no one knew how much damage they had done with their one silly little prank that went absolutely wrong. And worst of all no one could do anything to make it better, what they did to him brought back all those memories and for the better portion of it he had probably thought it was happening to him again. In a way it sort of had, they had kidnapped him and they had harassed him, mind you their intentions were pure but that was still no excuse and they knew it. It was evident on each and every one of their faces.

"Oh my gosh Blaine, Kurt we had no idea. We were just trying to make Kurt part of the team and make him realize that he we accept him and that he didn't have to spend all his time in his room. We just wanted him to feel welcome," cried David from his place on Wes' shoulder. They were both sobbing.

"That's exactly the point! When Kurt first transferred I even told you NO INITATION! I specifically sought you out to tell you that and to make sure nothing like this would happen because I knew and you didn't, and it wasn't my story to tell. And now look where it has gotten you, it may have all been a mistake and you may be sorry, but sometimes sorry isn't enough. Tonight you lost two damn good friends and all our love," Blaine stated matter-of-factly before getting up off of the ground with Kurt and carrying him bridal style back to their dorm. But before he could get out of ear range he looked back and said the one thing everyone was hoping he would say;

"…and by the way, we quit the warblers!"

Then he kept walking with Kurt in his arms, his face still buried deep in Blaine's chest, all the way back home where they could finally be alone. Finally being the operative word. Once they got their Blaine shut the door and immediately went to set Kurt down on his bed so he could get him so clean clothes, he knew Kurt wouldn't want to shower right now so he settled for at least getting him into nice warm fleece pajamas. But before he could set Kurt down, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's shirt with the intention of keeping him as close as possible for as long as possible.

"Please don't leave me!" Kurt cried when Blaine tried to move away. Normally Blaine would have found Kurt's clinginess absolutely adorable, but under the circumstances it was frightening yet still endearing.

"I'm not leaving you baby, I'm just going to get you some warm pajamas then you can go to sleep and wake up when you feel better. I'll even text Nick and Jeff so they can tell the Dean we won't be in class tomorrow. I'm going to fix you Kurt, I have very little faith that I will ever be able to look at those guys and forgive them again but I know that I will fix you Kurt, you are my life and you mean everything to me. I-I don't know what I would do without and I don't want to know. It scared me so much tonight when I woke up and couldn't find you. I know you've been through hell and back multiple times, but honey you are so strong and brave and you don't deserve it. Not one bit, and those guys will never ever come near us again I promise. I'll never leave you," he said with a quick kiss to Kurt's chilly hair. Kurt quirked one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows when he heard Nick and Jeff's names, they were warblers and as far as Kurt could tell it was the warblers who had done that to him. Blaine thought back over what he said looking for something that might have confused Kurt the realized; Nick and Jeff.

"They weren't there Kurt, they didn't take part in it, they didn't hurt you baby," the answer seemed to satisfy Kurt as his death grip on Blaine's shirt. "I'll call them in the morning though Kurt right now it's just you and me, but if you let me get you some pajamas we can snuggle all night and you can be warm," he cooed. He honestly couldn't believe his friends, no ex-friends. They had gotten him when he was sleeping so he had no idea what was going on around him and to make it worse they got him without clothes, he was in his under wear for Christ sake!

Kurt released his shirt with a hesitant nod. "Can I wear some of yours?" he asked. Blaine nodded and headed over to his closet, he was already clad in pajamas so he grabbed another set and a towel and made his way back over to Kurt. He wiped the slushie and water off of his boyfriend's legs, torso, back, neck and face taking extra care when cleaning off the bruised areas.

Once he was finished he removed the fluffy white towel and set the clothes next to Kurt so he could put them on. Kurt pulled Blaine's fleece pants over his cold shaky legs. When he got to the shirt he was overcome with an insane urge to wear the shirt that Blaine was. It was silly really, but he just felt that it could bring them both impossibly closer. And besides if Blaine thought it was weird or dumb, he didn't have much dignity he could lose left. You can't fly if you don't leap;

"Hey Blaine?" he asked hesitantly, he knew what he wanted buy still didn't want to sound like he was completely helpless.

"Yeah honey?" he asked back, the care and love in his eyes was evident and it was enough to melt Kurt's heart.

"Can we trade shirts? I want to wear the one you're wearing," he wondered absentmindedly. Blaine smiled, his boyfriend wearing his clothes had always been a fantasy of his, but he wouldn't have brought it up so soon, they had after all only been dating for a few days, but with the entire blow out the warblers decided to concoct it had only brought them closer.

He removed his shirt over his head and handed it to Kurt who slipped it on casually. It was warm and soft; Kurt noticed it said Michigan on it in big faded yellow letters. It smelt nice to, it was a mix of Blaine`s cologne (sport by Dolce and Gabbana Kurt noticed), his body wash which Kurt was still unsure of, there were also hints of coffee because Blaine always smelled like coffee and then there was something that was just…Blaine. It was sweet and musky, but at the same time homey and welcoming. Kurt quickly decided it was his new favourite scent.

Blaine grabbed he shirt he had originally gotten for Kurt and pulled it over his head instead. They were both dressed finally so they quickly got into Kurt`s bed and snuggled close together. Blaine lay on his back with Kurt`s head resting on his chest directly over his heart, with their legs intertwined and Kurt`s arm flung over the rest of his chest.

"Blaine, can you sing to me?" Kurt asked in his half asleep state, he was doing his best to try and stay calm as not to worry his boyfriend, but his ragged breathing and sweaty palms were betraying him.

"Sure sweetie, any suggestions?"

"No, just as long as it comes from you I don't care," he stated, Blaine marvelled at his boyfriend. He was trying so hard to be calm and collected. He put a whole new meaning to the word COURAGE.

People whom they had trusted had literally just betrayed them and here was Kurt, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, unique Kurt being so strong and brave when he had every right to be sobbing his eyes out and trying to block out all the help Blaine was trying to offer yet he wasn't he was welcoming it. It was that moment he realized that he and Kurt would make it. They had only been dating for a few days and he already knew that they would be together forever? _Forever is a long time_, he said to himself fighting with the two voices who resided in his head. _Forever is a long time but what you guys are going through is proof, _said the other voice. Blaine smiled at that, he liked the latter voice much more he decided.

Then he remembered that Kurt had asked him to sing, and if Kurt wanted him to sing then singing he would get. He quickly shuffled through the playlist of songs he knew how to sing searching for one that would fit his situation, and then he stumbled upon the perfect one. It was a bit risky, some of the lyrics very presuppose but he figured that it couldn't hurt because right now Kurt needed all the love he could get.

He kissed the top of Kurt's head and started to sing, it was soft and sweet and perfectly fitting for the song, he changed the pronouns to fit their situation;

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you_  
_you had me mesmerised_  
_and three weeks later, in the front porch light_  
_taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_  
_I hadn't told you yet_  
_but I thought I loved you then_

Blaine sang beautifully, it was a simple song but really brought to life all the love and emotion Blaine had pent up about Kurt. They had only just started dating but Blaine had loved Kurt far longer than he would care to admit to anyone. So even though their relationship was new, their love was certainly not. It just took some time to realize how they had both fallen for each other.

_And now you're my whole life_  
_now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, boy_  
_Like a river meets the sea,_  
_stronger than it's ever been._  
_We've come so far since that day_  
_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,_  
_You were so surprised_  
_There were people around, but I didn't care_  
_Got down on one knee right there once again,_  
_I thought I loved you then_

_And now you're my whole life_  
_now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, boy_  
_Like a river meets the sea,_  
_stronger than it's ever been._  
_We've come so far since that day_  
_And I thought I loved you then_

Blaine hesitated before singing the next line, it really was jumping the gun and the last thing he needed right now was too scare Kurt into thinking he wanted all that now. They were only seniors in high school and Blaine certainly wasn't ready for that just yet, not to say that someday…once they had both gotten a chance to live out their dreams and see where life would take them, he wouldn't be opposed to having kids and growing old and gray with Kurt. He decided to sing the verse and see where it got him; he was just praying that Kurt wouldn't take it too seriously.

_I could just see us, with a baby on the way_  
_And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray_  
_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_  
_But I've said that before_

_And now you're my whole life_  
_now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, boy_  
_We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in_  
_And I'll look at you and say_  
_And I thought I loved you then_  
_And I thought I loved you then_

He finished the song slightly out of breath; he hadn't realized he was crying up until then. He moved his free hand that wasn't holding Kurt's to wipe the tears from his eyes. He really, really loved Kurt and he just hoped Kurt knew that.

"That was beautiful Blaine, I love that song," Kurt said quietly. He wiped tears from his own eyes. _Oh no! _Blaine thought, he hadn't wanted to make Kurt cry, the whole purpose of the song was too make Kurt happy and to make him feel loved.

"Why are you crying honey?" he asked.

"I just love so you much, when they got me I thought it was Dave or that awful man that got me when I was younger. I-I thought I was never going to be able to see your beautiful face, or kiss those amazing lips and honestly it scared the crap out of me. I love you so much Blaine and I honestly don't know what I would do without you. When they were…hurting me, I honestly thought that they were going to kill me and rip me away from you when we had only just gotten to be together, and it scared me to death," Kurt was out of breath and tears were now steadily streaming down both of their faces. It was scary how such a horrible thing could bring them so much closer together, and if it weren't under such horrible circumstances Blaine might have actually thanked the warblers.

They fell asleep holding each other close, neither boy ever intending to let go of the other. There were a lot of things in life that were unfair and misfortunate but they had something that would always prevail, love.

As for the warblers, they were all left in a mess of tears and pain. They had lost two amazing performers and more importantly two amazing friends. And anyone with common sense could guess that by morning Jeff and Nick would leave the group too. If only they had listened to them before they could have saved themselves and Kurt this whole ordeal.

It was a big mistake, and there was little faith that their friendships would ever fully recover from it. And it was all their fault.

* * *

**Sorry if you read this before I corrected it! I just got a brand new laptop and I was still trying to figure out the keyboard, it's all weird! I figured it out but some parts of this were left with really bad grammar! I had thought I went back and edited it all but I forgot! So anyway...sorry about that!**

Okay...so please tell me what you thought in a review! I know this was really long, but it started off as something and just ended up being something else. Please leave a review!


End file.
